Letters and Drama
by Jessegirl04
Summary: Modern world with naruto characters, an american exchange student and whatnot. Don't like, don't read.


Katherine Wellison was an American. In Japan. For school. College that is. And currently she wasn't happy about it. To start with, Katherine was only 21. An innocent 21 at that. Still a virgin, never had a boyfriend, never been on a date, never even been _kissed._ Apparently that was rare in girls nowadays. Whatever floated their boats. It didn't matter to her. She was more concerned with being a physical therapist. It was her dream. She had come here on a scholarship, and was so grateful to get away from her home and her family in the states. She loved them to death, but everyone assumed she needed to be protected and they had no faith in her to take care of herself. She came from Tennessee, where there were mountains and it was green and damp and _alive_. This places was mostly manmade. Even the gardens were designed by man and she hated it, but she put up with it.

Katherine wasn't even like other girls. Most girls were tall or short, but they were skinny and curvy and brainless twits. Which she hated with a passion. Katherine was short, 5 foot six inches and a stocky girl. She was around 215 pounds, but it didn't look like she was obese, she looked good. If the attention she got was any indication. She was curvy and had muscles under her curves. Honey brown hair cut to her shoulders with hazel eyes. Her eyes, she knew freaked people out, when she experienced strong emotions, they changed colors. They'd once been black, she was so mad and she just couldn't control her emotion at the time. She did have dimples in her smile, and she always smiled or grinned. She helped everyone she could and adored animals and loved burying herself in her books.

Though at the moment, she'd been here for a month and a half settling in, nobody knew she existed. She lived in an apartment about twelve blocks from where she would be starting school. The Senju Academy for Physical Therapists. It was run by Tsunade Senju who was a doctor and a very good one at that. This apartment had been given to her by because the woman REALLY wanted her to come to the academy. She had it rent free, it was in her name. And it was a very odd feeling, she'd never had anything in her name. It just didn't happen like that usually. She did have a part time job to keep food on the table and the power and water up – though it went towards paint and stuff. But mostly, she had a grant that covered all the bills and the food. It just left so much time here and she'd be alone, so she got a job to keep busy.

The apartment building she lived in, was known as the Konoha Heights building. It was fancy and huge. Her apartment here was bigger than her family's home before they moved further out into the country. Katherine's apartment was on the top floor, there were two apartments on each floor, and she knew a guy lived across the hall, but didn't know him. Three bedrooms, a study/library, kitchen, dining room, two full bathrooms, and a living room as well as a big balcony. The balcony of course, she had tweaked a bit. There were plants everywhere on it. For now though, she was pretty sure she hated her neighbors. All 19 of them. They were apparently a few years older than her, going off of what had told her. However, they ran in the hall up here and partied in the halls going from apartment to apartment. She did not appreciated stepping on alcohol containers that were tossed around. Certainly they were cleaned up but it was the principal of it.

Last night, there was a party and she had to get to work now. But she was going to leave a note for her neighbor. This was ridiculous.

_To whom it may concern_

_ I don't know you, you don't know me. I don't know your friends either, but this is entirely ridiculous. You are all adults and leaving this mess in the halls and acting juvenile is inexcusable. I am sick and tired of stepping on alcohol and ramen containers because your friends litter in the halls. I have heard them banging on your doors and I know that you don't answer. However, since you are my neighbor, you may speak to them. I have recently moved here and work a job, when I am trying to sleep, I don't appreciate being woken repeatedly. I will soon start school again and it will be even more difficult. I apologize for being rude or blunt, however I do not wish to deal with this on a regular basis._

_Thank you._

_Your neighbor,_

_K.L.W_

That should do it. She'd just tape it to his door and he'd find it. She didn't want to face them just yet. Her Japanese was still horrible. was helping but it would take a while. The company she worked for used her for her native language, she was used to handle American customers. So, she got paid really well for her work. It was nice to have something to do. Walking out and locking her door with the letter in hand, Katherine taped the letter to his door and walked over to the stairs. She'd always been claustrophobic and that elevator was just not going to cut it. She used the back stairs which were never used by the other occupants.

Shino Aburame was his father's heir. They ran a company that studied insects to see if any could be used to find cures for disease or if they could be used to better crops. They were very successful. He was 6 foot 2 inches tall and while he was muscled, he was more on the lean side. Dark hair, bushy at all times, like every other male in his family, and round sunglasses worn at all times. Nobody knew what color his eyes were. Well, aside from his best friend Kiba Inuzuka, who at the moment was furious. Pissed off. He'd have to go down to the fourth floor and deal with him before he did something stupid. Again.

Upon opening his door, Shino found a letter. Addressed to "The idiotic male in Apartment 10B." Who would leave a letter addressed like that to him? Why would they do it either? It made no sense. It made his eyebrows furrow and irritated him to no end.

_To whom it may concern_

_ I don't know you, you don't know me. I don't know your friends either, but this is entirely ridiculous. You are all adults and leaving this mess in the halls and acting juvenile is inexcusable. I am sick and tired of stepping on alcohol and ramen containers because your friends litter in the halls. I have heard them banging on your doors and I know that you don't answer. However, since you are my neighbor, you may speak to them. I have recently moved here and work a job, when I am trying to sleep, I don't appreciate being woken repeatedly. I will soon start school again and it will be even more difficult. I apologize for being rude or blunt, however I do not wish to deal with this on a regular basis._

_Thank you._

_Your neighbor,_

_K.L.W_

Well, that was enlightening. He'd have to talk to the others. He had known that there was a neighbor but he never really saw her or heard her. None the less, she did have a point. Was it a she though? Or a he? He couldn't tell really. He was assuming it was male, females generally banged on the door and screamed at you for wrong doing. Or at least the ones he knew did. He'd just leave her a note. It didn't seem like she was all to eager to socialize with anyone.

_K.L.W,_

_ As I have no idea what else to call you, your initials will have to work for now. I do apologize on behalf of my friends, I will make sure to speak to them on your behalf and ask them to tone it down. I'm assuming by the fact that this is in English and not kanji, that you are not from around here. If you should need assistance with anything, please feel free to let me know._

_Your neighbor_

_Shino Aburame_

That would do. She'd know his name and hopefully would not refer to him as an idiot. He wouldn't say anything though, assuming it was a female. He got the feeling that it was a female but wasn't sure why. Hopefully she'd just refrain from calling him that. Him? An idiot? Now that was offensive. He mulled it over as he went down to see Kiba. The man was raging over something. Something about his father or something. Kiba hated his father. His father was an American. And a piece of crap according to him. In much fouler language of course.

"Kiba?" Shino called walking into his friend's apartment.

"In here, Shino!" Kiba shouted over the sound of something crashing.

"Do I want to know what is going on?" Shino asked looking at the kitchen which was a mess.

"Probably not dude. Probably not." Kiba said, all the while looking furious. Kiba was six foot tall even, with broad shoulders and brown hair. Like his mother and sister, he had his clan markings, like fangs in red on his face, slitted pupils and brown eyes as well as being tanned. His family dealt with dogs. If it involved dogs, chances are the Inuzuka clan were involved in the business in some way. They adored dogs.

"Alright. What has you angry now?" Shino asked casually leaning against the counter.

"I have a sister." Kiba said.

"Well, certainly. Hana is after all, female." Shino replied raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Shino, please be serious. I have a younger sister. A half-sister from our father." Kiba said picking up another broken plate and tossing it in the garbage.

"I see." Shino replied. It was best to let him say his piece.

"She's 21, and an American. I don't know her. But she's got two siblings. Older sister, younger brother. And she's been raised by her mom. Her mom did it alone." Kiba said. He was wiping his face.

"How are you feeling about this, Kiba?" Shino asked with a frown. He didn't get why his friend was so upset.

"I don't know. I mean, I know it's not her fault that our dad left me and Hana. He apparently didn't want her either. But I hate that she's always been there and I've never known. She's supposed to be part of the pack. She's my sister, but I don't know her, Shino. I don't know what she's like, or what she looks like but it feels wrong to pretend she doesn't exist." Kiba said sitting down with his back to the counter.

"Why don't you try and find her?" Shino asked.

"Because no one will tell me her name. No one believes me when I say I want to know her. They think I'm angry at her and I'm not. I want to know her. I know she is going to a school here. She has a scholarship. Since she's here, I thought, I don't know. Maybe I could help her adjust or something." Kiba muttered.

"I will speak to Father. Maybe he can help. But before I do, Kiba, I want your word that you are not going to do anything to the girl. She's in the same spot you yourself are in. Unwanted by the same man." Shino said stoically standing back up.

"I give you my word on Akamaru, that I will not do anything to her. I swear I won't." Kiba said looking up at Shino with red rimmed eyes.

"Very well. Think over what you may say to her. I'll ask father." Shino said walking back up to his apartment.

Katherine was furious. Okay, maybe not furious but mildly annoyed. Her job was good, but this man was on her last nerve. He thought he was this amazing piece of work since the others females on her team swooned around him, but he was awful. A womanizing, hypocritical, asinine, infuriating prick! He'd been flirting for the last two weeks. She'd been ignoring him of course. He didn't stand a chance. She wasn't like the other girls. She was more practical and focused on her education. Plus, well it would take one heck of a guy to even turn her eye. And he wasn't good enough to turn her attention.

"Kathy-chan!" Leon called.

"Yes, sir?" Katherine responded neutrally.

"Now, Kathy-chan, what have I said about calling me sir?" Leo asked with a smile. He was 5'8 and lean, with dark hair and dark eyes. But he irritated her.

"Why, sir, I have no idea. But I am certain that you will remind me. For the record sir, my name is not Kathy, it is Katherine." Katherine said attempting to keep her voice and face neutral.

"Now, Kathy-chan, please do not be that way. I was thinking I could take you out to dinner and perhaps show you the sites." Leon said ignoring her previous statement concerning her name.

"With all due respect sir, I have better things to do." Katherine said spinning on her heel and walking out the door. She had 18 blocks to walk to get home. She refused to waste time on that man. If momma were here, she'd say that man was one that should be decked since he didn't get the hint.

Certainly, the walk gave her time to think. She wasn't to awful concerned about walking home. There was crime, but she was relatively good at handling things. She was being careful though, she had promised her momma that she would. Thinking of her momma made her heart hurt. Her momma, who she took after in almost every way. She was shorter than her momma, and her fingers weren't as long, and her momma had red hair, but beyond that, they could have been twins. It was mentioned all the time. She missed her home. Her older sister who was more concerned with friends than family, her younger brother who would have torn someone apart if it had made her happy. All three of them, she and her siblings, they looked like their mother. Technically, they were all half siblings, but it didn't matter to them. Family was family.

Her momma had been concerned. Apparently the idiot, her biological father that is, he had been with a woman before momma. They'd had two children. A boy and a girl. The girl being older. He'd left them, and the woman had gone back to her family. It had been when he was abroad. Momma had said when she was twelve or thirteen that the man would screw anything with legs and breasts and didn't know how to stay faithful. She hadn't wanted her to come because she didn't know if she ran into those kids, how they would react to her. Usually, anyone related to him, didn't like her. The feeling was mutual, but she wasn't claimed by that family, the two others, they were. Knowing who her birth father was, upset her, well knowing about him upset her. Because of him, her own granny, her momma's mom, she hated her because she wanted her father and he got with momma instead. It was this whole big mess.

While she didn't have a father growing up, she did have a father figure. Momma had started dating a man when she was 13, her sister was 15 and her brother 11. He filled in. He did the things fathers were supposed to do. Played sports with them, worried and fretted, got mad on their behalf, protected them, taught them things. He and momma had married when she was 15. It was small and so beautiful. She and sis had been the maids of honor, and bubby had been the best man. It completed their little family. He had even adopted them. That was when they had become the Wellison family instead of the Togobaco family.

Thinking of it made her nervous. Slightly. What if they knew about her? Or what if she ran into them? Oh, sure it may be nice to have more family and someone in this country, but there was still the fact that she knew a lot of people didn't exactly like her. She had come to this college due to issues at her old college. There was a boy – who she hated – but he liked her. And it wasn't just that. He had a girl who liked him and when he paid attention to her, that girl got angry. One day in lab, she had spilled acid down her arm. It hurt horribly but she refused to cry. Refused to give that girl the satisfaction. So she frowned even as the professor was rushing to get it off of her arm and her family was panicking. It healed without a scar, but that girl was nuts for doing it in the first place. That and other things had happened.

Finally, Thank God. I am so grateful to be back. It wasn't her home, but it would do for now. It would be home for now. Katherine mused as she took the back stairs up to her apartment. Hopefully there wouldn't be a party tonight. She hated when they had those parties. It was so ridiculous. Okay, best get off that now before it turned into a furious tear.

"I'm home." Katherine called as she locked the door back behind her. It wasn't the same. There was no one to be glad that she was home. Still, getting down in the dumps would not help matters. Besides, that jerk had left her a letter. Slid it under her door.

_K.L.W,_

_ As I have no idea what else to call you, your initials will have to work for now. I do apologize on behalf of my friends, I will make sure to speak to them on your behalf and ask them to tone it down. I'm assuming by the fact that this is in English and not kanji, that you are not from around here. If you should need assistance with anything, please feel free to let me know._

_Your neighbor_

_Shino Aburame_

Well, okay then. Prick. Well, not really, he seemed smart at least. Still, she'd leave him another note. She didn't want to go through the trouble of meeting people and involving them in her life.

_Shino,_

_ My name is Katherine Leeanna Wellison. I apologize if I came across as rude, however, it has been a trying time to adjust to a new country. You are correct in your assessment, I am an American. Thank you for the offer._

_Katherine_

That would do. It took her two minutes to step out into the hall and slide it under his door. Short, sweet and to the point. Now, what to do for dinner. Sandwiches it is! Katherine loved to cook, but there was no one to cook for here, so she didn't do big things for just herself. She kept it small and if there was any left-over – well that became lunch the next day. Just like back home. There was a time difference here, so they didn't talk on the phone. Just sent emails back and forth. Quicker than letters.

Just a plain grilled cheese. With ketchup on the side of course. She loved ketchup. Adored it. She was teased back home. They said she could eat a whole bottle of ketchup on the side of a single fry. That was just silly, she didn't like that much all in one sitting. Weirdoes.

Shino was finally home. He'd gone to see his father on Kiba's behalf. Well, his father had known anyways. Shibi Aburame knew everything, or at least that's how it seemed to him. He had never asked his father a question and not been given an answer. The man was as smart as they came. Nonetheless, the girl had a visa into the country to attend The Senju Academy of Physical Therapy. It was a prestigious school and the girl had gotten in. She had a younger brother and an older sister and was adopted by her mother's husband several years ago. It was interesting. But her name was Katherine Leanna Wellison. There was even a picture of her. He'd tell Kiba tomorrow and show him the picture of his sister. Her address wasn't listed but they could ask at the academy anyways.

Aaaannnnd there was a letter on his floor. Well, guess she had something to say. Let's see.

_Shino,_

_ My name is Katherine Leeanna Wellison. I apologize if I came across as rude, however, it has been a trying time to adjust to a new country. You are correct in your assessment, I am an American. Thank you for the offer._

_Katherine_

Hello headache central. He'd have to find out if it was the right girl. If it was, Kiba would be thrilled but he would have to see. Best leave her a note.

_Katherine,_

_ It would seem circumstances are set out to have us meet. Would it be possible for us to meet and discuss a few things? I promise I mean no harm, however I have come across information that, to be honest is a bit discerning. _

_Shino_

Afterwards, he stepped out, slid it under her door and knocked. He wouldn't force her to see him unless she wanted to. That would only make it worse on her.

Katherine looked up from the book she was reading. She had sleeping problems so she stayed up late and took her medicines and that helped a bit. It took a while for the medicines to actually kick in though. Oh, Shino left a note. No big deal. It is a bad thing when I think it is no big deal for a strange male to leave a note and to respond back. Let's see what he wants.

_Katherine,_

_ It would seem circumstances are set out to have us meet. Would it be possible for us to meet and discuss a few things? I promise I mean no harm, however I have come across information that, to be honest is a bit discerning. _

_Shino_

Okay, he seems scattered. I really don't want to, but I'll go see what he wants. It might be something important. Not sure that it is, but oh, well. I'm not getting dressed for him though. These are decent pajamas. Very decent. Flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Before leaving she grabbed her keys and her pocket knife – which she then hid in the waist band of her pajama bottoms.

Shino looked up at the sound of a knock on his door. Would she have come to see him? He looked at the picture of the girl, well, let's see. She would. She wasn't what others would consider pretty but she was attractive. Sure she was bigger, but she was more brains if they went by her getting into the academy.

"Shino?" Katherine asked snapping him out of his musings.

"Oh, I'm sorry, please come in." Shino muttered stepping to the side.

"Thank you. What's this all about?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Give me a moment to gather my thoughts please. I wasn't expecting the person I was looking for to be my neighbor." Shino apologized while leading her into his living room.

"Maybe you could start with that little piece right there?" Katherine suggested subtly shifting so she could quickly grab her knife.

"My friend, Inuzuka Kiba, recently discovered he has a younger half-sister by his father. He wants to meet her, but nobody would discuss it with him because they believed he would hurt her or say something cruel to her. He wouldn't and he's been beating himself up. I told him I'd look into it. Are you with me so far?" Shino asked. She suspected, judging by the look on her face.

"Continue, please." Katherine said.

"My father had her records. Not all, but what she had to give to get a visa into this country. Katherine, you are her. I didn't suspect it. But you match it all." Shino said passing her the records which she glanced at and tossed onto the table.

"Please, call me Katie, nobody calls me Katherine unless I'm in trouble." Katherine said frowning.

"What will you do with this information? Knowing that he wants to meet you?" Shino asked curiously and somewhat worriedly.

"I am not entirely sure. I am here for my education. Granted I did know that there were two others and older than me. Not living in the states. But that is all I knew. I don't want him to be beating himself up though. Let me think for a few minutes, okay?" Katherine said rubbing her head.

"Alright." Shino said. They had been conversing in English, since her Japanese was choppy and not exactly the best. They sat there in silence for what seemed to him to be to long, but it was only twenty minutes.

"Okay. I take it he lives in this building?" Katherine said.

"Yes." Shino responded.

"Is he home now?" She asked.

"Yes." Shino said.

"Alright. Would you mind taking me to him? I know it's late, but better late than tomorrow. I won't be able to sleep very well until it's dealt with." Katherine confessed.

"Alright. Come on. He lives down on the sixth floor. Apartment 6A." Shino said slipping sandals on and locking the door behind them.

"Anything I should know about him before going down there?" Katherine asked idly spinning her keys.

"He has a huge dog who likes to knock people down." Shino deadpanned.

"Okay then." Katherine muttered.

"Do you not like dogs?" Shino asked.

"I love dogs, I just don't like being knocked down." Katherine said. "I'm an animal person – the only one I don't like is snakes."

"Good. He and his family love dogs." Shino admitted with a sigh.

"Oh? And if I had said I didn't like dogs?" Katherine asked with raised eyebrows.

"I would have wished you the best of luck and gone in the opposite direction to avoid the shouting that would follow." Shino commented dryly as they came to Kiba's apartment.

"Ready?" Shino asked.

"Just knock already." Katherine muttered rolling her eyes.

"Yes, mistress." Shino said sarcastically, rapping on the door.

"Coming!" Kiba shouted. Not even a minute later he was flinging the door open.

"Hello, Kiba." Shino said.

"Hey, dude. Who's this? Your girlfriend? I've been telling you to get one for months!" Kiba said with a grin.

"I take that offensively." Shino said.

"Okay, stupid male bonding aside, shall we carry on, or can I go back to bed – alone at that, Kiba." Katherine said while rolling her eyes. It looked like she'd be rolling them frequently.

"Who is she, Shino?" Kiba asked beckoning them in.

"This is Katherine Leeanna Wellison, my neighbor, and your sister." Shino said putting his hand on her back and guiding her into Kiba's living room.

"How did you find her so quick?" Kiba asked sitting in a chair across from the couch and looking closely at her face.

"I left him a note about you lot running around up there while I'm sleeping and asked him to say something to you all. He left one after that, and then I left another with my name." Katherine said with a shrug.

"I asked father, he had the records. It was pure coincidence that she lived across from me." Shino continued. "I asked her to come over so I could check and see if it was her, after that, she wanted to come down here."

"Why? I mean, I'm glad you did. But weren't you concerned about it being late?" Kiba asked.

"No. You lot run around at all hours. It wouldn't matter one lick on another night." Katherine said with half a smile.

"Shall I leave you two alone?" Shino asked.

"No, dude. Stay." Kiba requested as Katherine nodded.

"Very well." Shino said.

"Why are you here? In this country?" Kiba asked.

"Dr. Tsunade Senju came and invited me to attend the Senju Academy of Physical Therapy. It was a good opportunity so I took it." Katherine said with a smile, shifting uncomfortably.

"You were invited by her in person?" Kiba asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, she is also the on that set me up in the apartment and got me all the funding to attend and got my visa." Katherine said.

"You've got to be smart. It's a very prestigious academy, and if she invited you in person, that's even more of a rating for you." Kiba said in awe. She was smart and they had some features in common. Vague, but they were there.

"I may be smart, but it's nothing to write home about. I work hard to learn things and I do my best on everything." Katherine said with a blush.

"Modesty, eh, Shino?" Kiba said with a smile. He could barely believe she was in front of him. He had a younger sister, a baby sister. She didn't look 21 at all. Maybe 16 or 17 but certainly not 21.

"It would appear so." Shino chuckled.

"It's not a bad thing." Katherine said with a sheepish smile even as she fiddled her keys and shifted again.

"Are you okay, Katherine?" Kiba asked with a frown.

"I'm fine. RLS is all. My legs get twitchy a lot." Katherine said. "And please, call me Katie, being called Katherine makes me think I'm in trouble."

"Katie it is then." Kiba chuckled. "Isn't there anything to do for RLS?"

"The medicine I'm on, it keeps them still enough at night for me to sleep. But other than that, unless I want to be constantly on muscle relaxants, there's not much to do." Katherine admitted bouncing her leg a little.

"I'm sorry, Katie. If I could help you, I would." Kiba said with a frown.

"It's fine. I live with it, I adjust to it as well." Katherine said with a smile.

"So, when do you start at the academy?" Kiba asked.

"I don't start for another six weeks. I can't wait for it. It should be fun." Katherine said with a bright smile.

"What are you doing until then?" Kiba asked with a frown.

"Well, I got a part time job to fill some time, only about four hours a day, so that way my grades won't suffer. I walk 18 blocks to work, and then after work. School is 12 blocks away. It's good exercise though. Admittedly – I won't have the job when school starts. I agreed to work a short time only." Katherine said thoughtfully.

"I'll get you a car. I don't want you to have to walk that distance every day." Kiba said.

"Kiba, its fine. I don't mind it. It gives me time to think." Katherine said.

"No, you're my baby sister. We may have only just met, but family looks after one another. You're a girl, no offense, walking alone – some areas have crime rates and I don't want anything to happen to you." Kiba said leaning forward.

"Kiba, I don't even drive." Katherine said. "I don't like to, I get nervous."

"Well, then we have lots of cousins, one of them will drive you. Family sticks together." Kiba said.

"I can see where you are coming from, but I really don't want to do that. I'll think it over, okay?" Katherine said.

"Why can't you give me an answer, Katherine?" Kiba asked.

"Because, Kiba, I'm used to taking care of things myself. If I have to go somewhere, I walk, back home I walk everywhere unless I go somewhere with the family, I don't have anybody who looks after me once I leave the house – I'm only supposed to be back by a set hour." Katherine exclaimed. She could see where he was coming from, but she was accustomed to doing things alone. Her family, they were very independent people. Sure they did things together, but they were used to depending on people.

"But you aren't home, you're in Japan. A girl was hurt six blocks up from here. There have been several. I don't want something to happen to you!" Kiba said staring at her. Why couldn't she agree to it?

"Kiba, think about this from my point of view for a minute. I came here, knowing that I may have had siblings here – not knowing who they are. I came knowing I was leaving behind everything familiar to get a good education. I expected to be on my own, similar to back home, just with nobody waiting back home. That is what I came expecting. I NEVER expected to accidently run into one of my siblings or to have them give a damn!" Katherine said twirling her keys as she got more nervous.

"Well, I was trying to find you. I had planned on trying to find you and help. That is what FAMILY does." Kiba snapped.

"I appreciate it, but I've never had someone want to be that close, okay? My family, we keep separate hours. Unless a family event is scheduled or we have classes, we don't hang out much. As such, I have been basically doing things myself. A large bubble, no friends and my family always busy. Does that break it down for you?" Katherine asked.

"I think I get it." Shino said. "You aren't used to people caring, Kiba is used to caring for family. It's different for you two. You're giving him a chance, but you don't want it to be overbearing right from the start, start small and work up to being close."

"Exactly!" Katherine exclaimed.

"I'll make a deal. I'll pick you up from work. Because it's after dark." Kiba suggested, almost begging.

"I don't like it, but okay. Got to give a little to get a little." Katherine shrugged.

"Do you live alone?" Kiba asked with a frown.

"Yes." Katherine nodded.

"Animals?" Kiba asked.

"I couldn't bring my animals. The company that I got my ticket from, they didn't allow animals so my cats had to stay." Katherine said with a frown. Her cats were her world, her closest friends, her confidents and her companions. With them around, she'd never been alone. Ever.

"I can bring them here." Kiba offered seeing the frown on her face.

"No Kiba. It's not fair to them. I'd be at school or work, and they'd be alone." Katherine said.

"It's not fair to them anyways. You're gone constantly. Besides with them here, you could quit your job because you wouldn't be alone." Kiba suggested leaning forward to take her hands. They were small in his hands and they were cold.

"I see your point. I'm just not sure I want to bring them here. I'd love to, but at the same time, I'd worry about someone harming them here." Katherine admitted as her hands quivered.

"No one will hurt them. We were going to put a code on the door so only those with the code can get in. And your apartment is upstairs, nobody knows whose apartment is whose. They'll be safe. And they'll make you happy!" Kiba said clasping his sisters hands in one of his. They were so cold.

"I'll talk to momma about it." Katherine finally sighed.

"I'll pick them up myself with Shino." Kiba exclaimed with a grin.

"Alright. Do what you will." Katherine said with half a smile.

"Are you okay, Katherine?" Kiba asked with alarm. She was pale, and cold.

"I'm fine, Kiba." Katherine said with a frown. Okay, her blood sugar was low. Oops. Forgot to eat.

"I don't think you are." Shino said quietly.

"It's just my blood sugar. It's gotten low." Katherine said.

"What will it take to bring it back up?" Kiba asked jumping up.

"Kiba! I just need to go up and eat the normal." Katherine said rolling her eyes.

"I'll carry you." Kiba said pulling her up off the couch.

"You most certainly will NOT. I will walk, thank you very much." Katherine said with a frown as she stepped away from him.

"But what if you faint and fall?" Kiba asked.

"I won't faint. It's very rare for me to faint." Katherine said stepping over to the stairs. They moved quickly here.

"Okay, but stay close. Just in case. Please?" Kiba asked.

"Alright." Katherine said.

"Thank you." Kiba said gratefully.

"C'mon. Feel free to step in. I haven't finished unpacking just yet. I only finished painting yesterday." Katherine said unlocking her door.

"What was it like in the states?" Kiba asked as she led them into her kitchen.

"As far as?" Katherine asked pulling down peanut butter, a Hershey's bar, and a can of mountain dew.

"What was it like growing up with your family?" Kiba asked sitting down at the table with her. She only made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and put the Hershey bar and the mountain dew on the side.

"Well, my siblings and I used to be close, we still are in a way, but they got more friends and I didn't. We raised hell when we were younger, for mom and everyone. Chased all of mom's boyfriends off when we didn't like them." Katherine paused to eat a piece of her sandwich. "We only accepted our adopted dad because he wasn't like the others – they ignored us and acted like we were annoying kids, disregarded our intelligence and our questions. But our adopted dad, he encouraged us on everything. He took on the role when all the others tried to chase us off when mom was around. Average school records – the books were more interesting to read, hated my teachers."

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"They allowed kids to mess with me and I got in trouble for defending myself." Katherine said finishing her peanut butter and jelly sandwich quickly.

"That crap." Shino said.

"Tell that to momma. She had all of my teachers afraid of her – she made sure of it. For the most part, it kept kids away from me. Suited me just fine because, quite frankly, we were never childish, momma never allowed us to be like that. Our expectations were always higher." Katherine said.

"What's your mom like?" Kiba asked.

"Momma is momma. She's got a horrible temper, always shouts and gets madder than hell over the little things, she's got a good heart and she loves us kids to pieces. She works hard and always treated us like we were little adults and not children. She always tried to make all of us happy and expected more from us than anyone else could understand. She hates my cats though – they don't like her and they strive to drive her nuts. She swears like a sailor and is a tomboy." Katherine summed her momma up as best as she could.

"Sounds in some ways like my mom." Kiba snickered. "Does she really hate your cats?"

"God, yes. Jesse had a few litters, of them we kept two kittens we couldn't find homes for. A few years apart. Momma hates the boys – the kittens that we kept." Katherine said taking a chunk out of her chocolate bar.

"Aren't you worried about leaving them there?" Kiba asked with a frown.

"Nope. As much as my mom may hate my cats, she loves me and wants me happy. My animals make me happy – she won't do anything to them and will always take care of them if only for my sake." Katherine explained.

"Whoa. What makes her hate them?" Kiba asked.

"I don't attempt to tame my cats – I prefer to let them be wild. They've never torn anything of mine up, but they scratch her furniture and run around the house at all hours just to drive her nuts. They take after their mother – she's a hell raiser to." Katherine said.

"Ha ha ha. Why not just tame them?" Kiba asked.

"Feels too much like breaking their spirits to me. I would never do that to an animal. I'd rather they run around like psychos than to be broken and tame." Katherine said shaking her head.

"What makes you think like that?" Shino asked.

"I've seen how some animals were tamed back home – I hated it. They were lively and spirited, but once they had been tamed – they didn't run, laid around and did nothing and were so lifeless and dull. I could never do that to an animal. I befriend them – we respect one another and that's why they don't do things to my stuff or to me." Katherine said stubbornly.

"Tamed how?" Kiba asked.

"Beat, starved, put on leashes and yanked around, kept in small cages. Punished for everything. I couldn't do it. I don't have the heart to harm an animal." Katherine mumbled.

"They really do that to animals?" Kiba asked angrily.

"Yes. There are laws against it now – animal cruelty – but people still do it and get away with it." Katherine said.

"Do you miss them, your family?" Kiba asked.

"Every day – pretty frequently during the day at that." Katherine said with a sad smile.

"Then why come here if you knew you'd miss them?" Shino asked with a frown.

"It was an opportunity. A good opportunity. Momma wanted me to take it – she said it would get me out of the states after what happened. My brother goes to Canada in the summer, my sister to Boston. They're home and in college – transitioning from home, during the rest of the year. It's just, I'll be gone all year. But we took a vote and decided I'd come. It's one of the best Physical Therapy Schools in the world, and as long as I keep up – I have a full ride, which is more than I could have ever asked for." Katherine said.

"Does your family always vote?" Kiba asked. "With mine – my mom tells me what to do and I do it – or she gets pissed off."

"We normally do, yes. We do as momma asks – but I defer to my mother more out of respect for her than fear." Katherine smiled.

"Do you know our dad?" Kiba asked curiously. He was hesitant but he wanted to know.

"I don't know him personally. I have heard of things from the rest of the family – but I've never spoken to him, never met him. I have my own dad now. Maybe not blood, but he's as good as." Katherine said.

"What do you know of him?" Kiba asked.

"He's a bastard. A liar, a cheater, lazy as the day is long, he sleeps primarily with the elderly, does drugs, gets drunk, supports his brother who is a sicko." Katherine said quickly.

"That's what mom said." Kiba said.

"She had it right on the money." Katherine admitted.

"What's your dad like?" Kiba asked.

"Dad is dad. He married mom when I was 15, but he had been dating mom since I was 12 almost 13. He could have dated mom and ignored us like the others. But he saw me and my brother while he was waiting on her – we were trying to get something off the top of the cabinet, we couldn't reach it. He got it down for us, and while he was waiting on mom, he helped us put together a model. After that, whenever he came around, he brought some little something – stories to tell us, models to build with us, or just a few games to teach us. Mom was thrilled when we got along. He took us under his wing and started acting like our dad. He asked mom to marry him when I was 14, and the wedding took a year because both of our families were being jerks. After the wedding – the very next day, he adopted us." Katherine said.

"He sounds awesome. I wanted a dad. But no guy could handle mom and us kids. Closest I had was grandfather." Kiba said with a shrug.

"I got lucky. Most of my mom's boyfriends were scared of me – I tended to prank them if they got out of line with her." Katherine grinned.

"Let me guess – not childish pranks?" Shino queried.

"Nope. Some of them were downright cruel. But it got the point across." Katherine sniggered.

"Why did you do only average, if you were so smart?" Kiba asked.

"Doing better than everyone else put me in the spotlight. I didn't want that. I hated school there. Everyone was childish and they didn't try. Mom let me be as long as I made all A's and B's. I read books in class and ignored everyone. A's and B's made me average in the family. We normally excel unless we purposely hold ourselves back." Katherine admitted.

"It doesn't seem right to do it like that." Shino said.

"I didn't want to deal with classmates asking stupid questions." Katherine said.

"Well, it is almost 3am. I am going to go home and go to bed." Shino said after a yawn.

"Okay. Kiba, maybe you ought to go on to bed?" Katherine suggested.

"How late are you normally up?" Kiba asked.

"I'm actually staying up all day today – so hopefully I can get my schedule back on track. Different time zones." Katherine said.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Kiba asked.

"I'm going to finish unpacking. It'll keep me busy. Up till I have to go to work. Not looking forward to that." Katherine sighed as she washed her dishes.

"Why not?" Kiba asked.

"I have a co-worker who is a jerk. He insists on flirting. I don't like it. Not much I can do though." Katherine said with a shrug.

"Where do you work?" Kiba asked curiously. Though he was irritated that his sister was subjected to a male like that.

"A company called Vet-erroneous." Katherine said with a shrug. "I'm just there because I speak flawless English and some Japanese. Among other languages. But I work as a translator."

"That's one of our companies. Sis named it though." Kiba said.

"Ah. Ironic." Katherine commented.

"Yeah. Grandfather set up a business for each of us kids when we were younger. Vet-erroneous was my older sisters. Granted she named it that because she's weird." Kiba said with a grin. "Do you know what this means?"

"With you, I have no idea." Katherine said.

"Sis will call you in and pay you to be a translator. But family doesn't work on those teams. If it's the one I'm thinking about – that guy is a prick." Kiba said.

"Kiba, you're not going to let this go are you?" Katherine asked as she unpacked some plates.

"No. You're family. I'll try not to be to much for you, but family takes care of family." Kiba said.

"I know, Kiba. My family and I keep different schedules – but we do look after one another." Katherine said with a smile. Her kitchen wasn't what she was used to. Just as good as – but she didn't have all of the stuff she needed. She'd have to go shopping. Not a big fan of shopping though.

"What are you thinking about?" Kiba asked.

"I'm thinking I need to go shopping. My kitchen doesn't have all that I need in it. I love to cook – but I don't really cook since I've been here. Nobody to cook for." Katherine said.

"We can do that sometime, if you want. Maybe later today, you can meet Hana?" Kiba suggested.

"Sure. I can do that. What time do you think we can?" Katherine asked going into her bedroom with a box of clothes.

"Well, I'm meeting sis for lunch today. You can come with me." Kiba said with a grin.

"Okay." Katherine mumbled. She didn't bring many clothes. Most of what she brought would be worn in her off hours. She'd wear the uniform at Senju academy. So she didn't need that much.

"You don't have a lot of clothes." Kiba commented looking at her meager closet.

"I didn't bring much with me. Everything in here will be worn when I'm not in classes. I have the Senju Academy Uniform – well it's being made for me. So I don't need much." Katherine shrugged. "That and most of my clothes would not be suited for this country."

"Sis is going to have a field day with you. She always wanted a sister to go shopping with." Kiba grinned.

"I have my own money saved up. I'll probably go and get a few outfits by myself. Shopping with girls is a bad idea. They all go nuts. And most of what they buy is not practical for all occasions. So it's a waste of time and money to shop with females." Katherine commented as she broke down a box.

"You work fast." Kiba said.

"Everything at home is fast paced. I'm used to going at a steady if not quick pace and getting it done and out of the way." Katherine admitted with a wry grin.

"Well, it looks like your bedroom and your kitchen are done. But they're still kind of empty." Kiba said. The walls were blank. No pictures, no decorations.

"I brought some pictures of my family to put up. And a few decorations. But not much. Only a few little things from my bedroom back home." Katherine shrugged.

"That's it! I'm calling Hana! Unacceptable for my baby sister to have so little!" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba! I don't even need much!" Katherine exclaimed.

"So? You need to brighten this place up or it'll bring you down. You need more furniture, appropriate clothes, and kitchen stuff." Kiba said.

"Kiba, I don't need much. I can get everything I need later today." Katherine exclaimed.

"Hana will help, we can go when the shops open up at 9." Kiba exclaimed.

"Okay, why have you accepted me this quickly? And what makes you so sure that Hana will as well?" Katherine asked curiously.

"I always wanted a younger sibling. And to us Inuzuka, blood is blood. No matter what brings us together. Family is family. You're family. Pack. As soon as I found out I had a younger sister, there was no questions of you being accepted, it was just finding you. Hana is the same way. She was thrilled when she found out about you." Kiba said with a grin.

"I can't get out of this, can I?" Katherine asked with a huff.

"Nope. It's 4am. Hana will be up around 5am. I'm going to call her now." Kiba said with a grin.

"Damn." Katherine mumbled.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Kiba said once his sister picked up.

"I hope you have a good reason for calling me before I'm up." Hana growled.

"Of course I do." Kiba said smugly.

"Well? What is it?" Hana snapped.

"Don't you want to meet our baby sister?" Kiba asked.

"How did you find her?" Hana asked, now wide awake.

"Shino found out her name. She happened to live across the hall from him. She's unpacking her apartment now. I'm keeping her company." Kiba said.

"She knows about us?" Hana asked.

"Yeah. Shino talked to her and she approached me on her own." Kiba said.

"Only because you were pouting!" Katherine shouted.

"I was not!" Kiba shouted back.

"Was that her?" Hana asked eagerly.

"Yeah." Kiba said.

"I'd like to meet her." Hana said.

"I was going to bring her to lunch today, but I need your help with something today." Kiba said sheepishly.

"With what?" Hana asked warily.

"Katie, well, her names Katherine, but she prefers Katie, she doesn't have much here. She was going to go shopping later today on her own. But I thought it might be fun for the three of us. She doesn't have many clothes that she brought with her suitable for here, not much in her kitchen, and not a lot of furniture." Kiba admitted.

"I can be over in about half an hour." Hana said. "I will take the day off. We'll get her set up."

"I told her you'd say that. She wasn't sure. I had to convince her to let me do this for her." Kiba said.

"It's not a bad thing. It means she's wanting to do it herself and not leech off of us. Be grateful. Now we will set her up." Hana smiled. "I'll be over in half an hour. Which is her apartment?"

"Apartment 10A. Right across from Shino." Kiba grinned.

"I'll be there in a bit." Hana said hanging up the phone. She called in and said to cancel all of her appointments for the day.

"Hana's on her way." Kiba shouted.

"You were so pouting." Katherine commented. It hadn't taken long. Everything was unpacked. Her pictures were up. And it was empty. _I miss my animals. They liven it up._

"Are you okay? You looked kind of sad for a minute." Kiba said.

"I'm fine." Katherine said forcing a smile.

"Right." Kiba muttered sarcastically.

"Well, I'm done here. Nothings left to unpack. Just got to run these down to the dumpster. Wanna help?" Katherine asked.

"Sure." Kiba said taking half of her boxes.

"Today is not going to be fun." Katherine mumbled.

"Cuz we're going shopping?" Kiba asked.

"Yep. That and that jerk at work." Katherine admitted.

"He really gets to you?" Kiba asked.

"Something about him isn't right. It makes me nervous to be around him. I'm not sure why." Katherine explained. _Okay, so partly it was him, but partly it was what had happened._

"Sis is gonna wanna take care of that. Like I said – family may work for the company, but they work on a team especially for family. Some of the people there don't like Inuzukas – well, they don't like our dogs." Kiba grinned.

"Dogs are harmless. Usually. I just don't like being knocked down." Katherine said. _Technically, she was still healing. Broken ribs hurt. So do bruises. I blame those no good prick. Nicest thing I can call them._

"What are you thinking about?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Katherine said evasively.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Kiba asked hopping up on her counter.

"Probably not. Some things just need to be left alone." Katherine smiled sadly.

"Someone did something to you, didn't they?" Kiba asked.

"Moot point. What's done is done." Katherine said as someone knocked on the door. "Coming!"

"Katie?" A brown haired young woman – older than her still – asked. Fangs on the face.

"You must be Hana." Katherine said with a smile as she stood to the side to let her in.

"Yes. Is your Japanese not the best?" Hana asked with a smile.

"It's getting there. It's just sort of choppy right now. I don't really practice it with anyone besides . Most of that is related to the medical field at any rate." Katherine admitted.

"We'll help you with that." Hana smiled as she eyed her sister. What she always wanted but never got.

"Hey sis. Guess where Katie is working for a few months." Kiba said with a grin.

"Where?" Hana asked.

"Your company. As a translator no less." Kiba grinned at the look on his sister's face.

"I'll transfer you. I thought you came here for school though?" Hana asked.

"I did. I agreed to work until school started, as a translator. It keeps me out of the apartment. It's to quiet. To empty." Katherine smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I'll resign your position for you. I may have you work with me. I have a guy coming from Kentucky – none of my other translators understand him. Maybe you'll be able to." Hana said.

"Probably. People in Kentucky, some of them have a weird way of speaking. I slip in and out of it. I grew up there, so that makes sense." Katherine said with a grin.

"That should help. He doesn't speak Japanese – but he's one of my bigger clients." Hana said with a smile as she tossed her purse on the counter and hopped up beside Kiba.

"Odd odd people. My momma would be furious if I sat on the counter. I did anyways. She hated it." Katherine grinned.

"So, Kiba says you don't have much?" Hana said with a smile.

"He's right. Most of my clothes weren't suitable to bring here. Same with shoes. I live out in the country – so mostly it was boots, jeans, and tshirts. I didn't have much furniture to bring, and I only brought some pictures to put up. Kitchen is also lacking." Katherine summed it up quick.

"I hate shopping." Hana mumbled.

"Me too. It was his idea." Katherine said jerking her thumb at Kiba.

"Girls love shopping. What's wrong with you two?" Kiba asked with a grin. Katherine picked up a pencil off the counter and chucked it at his head.

"It's pointless. Most girls go for flimsy useless things. Torture devices called shoes, clothing that won't last, pointless jewelry, and stinky perfume." Katherine declared.

"Wow. I agree though. Nice to see I got a sensible sister." Hana said with a grin.

"You wouldn't fit in with any of my friends aside from Hinata and TenTen." Kiba said. "Sakura and Ino, they love to shop."

"I don't normally fit in with people. It's why I prefer to keep to myself." Katherine shrugged.

"Why? You seem sensible, smart, and you are nice from what I can tell." Hana said confused.

"I speak my mind, hate shopping, and find males to be repulsive, find females to be irritating. I prefer to work and study than to socialize, I like animals better than people as well." Katherine said with a smile. "I'm family oriented, people – teachers, and those in higher authority, they like me better than people around me. So I stick out a lot."

"That's ridiculous. Hinata's younger sister, Hinata is like a sister to us, we wanted you though, her sister Hanabi – she wanted someone older than her, but younger than Hinata to hang out with. She's not fond of their dad. She lives with Hinata. And if Hinata needs downtime – she spends the night or weekend with one of the girls." Kiba said.

"Ah. That's nice of them. How old are Hanabi and Hinata?" Katherine asked.

"Hanabi is 14. Hinata is my age, 25." Kiba answered.

"Pretty young to be taking care of her younger sister. At least she has help though." Katherine shrugged.

"What are your siblings like?" Hana asked.

"My older sister, Cecilia, she's 23. She's a psych major and you can tell. If it involves the human mind, my sister knows it. She's smart, works hard, highly sarcastic, and sadistic at times, downright cruel at other times, and I say she has p.s." Katherine said.

"What's p.s?" Kiba asked.

"P.S. It's what my brother and I call Princess Syndrome. She hates when we say she has that or we call her princess." Katherine shrugged.

"And your brother?" Hana prompted.

"My brother, Antonio, he's 19. He is a computer major. Double major, computer programming and computer security. He loves video games. He would probably go after anyone who looked at me funny with a vengeance. He still seems to think he needs to protect me. And he has several of his friends trying to as well." Katherine smiled.

"What do they look like?" Kiba asked.

"My younger brother, he has blonde hair, he keeps it around neck length, blue eyes and the longest lashes you've seen on a guy. He's tall, about 6'3 and about 216 pounds. He's stocky like everyone else in the family. He has dimples as well. My sister has black hair and gray eyes. She's pale and has freckles. Wears glasses too. She's 6'1 and 234 pounds." Katherine said with a smile.

"The way they sound, they don't seem like you at all. They sound like they don't even look like you." Hana said.

"Half siblings. Our facial structure is like our mothers. And you can find all of the traits we have somewhere in the family. Well, I have some that are in the family but they're more pronounced. Because I probably have those on both sides of the family." Katherine said.

"Oh. Well, that would make sense." Hana said checking the time. "An hour until the shops open. I'm bored. Want to get breakfast?"

"Sure. It's not going to be sushi, or raw, is it?" Katherine asked as she wrinkled her nose.

"No, why?" Kiba asked.

"I don't like either one of them." Katherine said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, well, we'll probably go to Chouji's family restaurant. They're open early." Hana smiled.

"Who's Chouji?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Akimichi Chouji. He is one of our delinquent brother's friends. They've been causing trouble since they were in diapers." Hana explained while pushing her sister towards her bedroom. "Get dressed."

"Okay. Be out in a few minutes." Katherine said while rolling her eyes. _People._

"Ready?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. Let's get this over with." Katherine said. She had really just tossed jeans on, thrown a t-shirt on, and pulled her hair back. It worked. Functional.

"You need clothes." Hana said eyeing her sister.

"And furniture. And kitchen ware." Kiba chimed in.

"I'm going to smack both of you if you don't quit reminding me." Katherine hissed.

"Okay. Do you mind if Chouji tags along, at least until we get to the restaurant. I promised him I'd give him a ride since his car broke down." Kiba explained.

"I don't mind." Katherine sighed. _I foresee buying a lot of head ache medicine, and wanting to slap my head._

"Great! Chouji is three floors down. He won't mind going a little early." Kiba laughed and bounded to the door.

"Too much energy." Hana mumbled.

"I agree. Is it too late to kick him out and grab a few more hours of sleep?" Katherine asked hopefully.

"Yes. He'll probably just bang on the door until we answer. May as well grab a coffee – or six." Hana sighed.

"I agree with six coffees. Maybe more. Depends." Katherine agreed.

"Let's go!" Kiba whispered with a grin.

"Shut up, Kiba." Hana hissed.

"Let's go. It's locked. Let's grab Chouji and go. I want coffee. And food. And coffee. Did I mention that I wanted coffee?" Katherine said.

"Yes. You mentioned it a few times. I don't see why you like coffee so much – it doesn't taste all that great." Kiba mumbled.

"It's for those of us with mature tastes." Katherine deadpanned.

"Oh." Kiba said with a shrug.

"You're an idiot." Hana said knocking on Chouji's door.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"She just insulted you. Accused you of having childish tastes." Hana explained as Chouji opened the door.

"Good morning, Inuzuka and company!" Chouji beamed. _He's too happy for it to be this early._

"Good morning, do you mind going in early? My sisters want coffee. And food. And coffee." Kiba said turning to glare at them.

"Sisters? I thought you only had one?" Chouji asked slipping his shoes on and locking his door quickly.

"Sisters. Katherine is my younger half-sister through our father. We just found her. We're helping her set up her apartment. It's lacking." Kiba said.

"My apartment may lack furnishings – but while we're on the subject of lacking – you seem to be lacking brainpower. Perhaps kicking you down the stairs may help with this problem?" Katherine asked grouchily.

"No! No, I'm fine. I'm not lacking. Your apartment is perfect. Please don't kick me down the stairs!" Kiba exclaimed mockingly, only to jump back as she lashed out at him. He was so frustrating.

"You are such a baby." Hana muttered.

I wrote this while I was bored. Surprisingly summer is pretty boring. Review or whatever, no flames please.


End file.
